Weaponized/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEREK: I know a little about this pack... Their Alpha is a woman named Satomi. They have a kind-of secret meeting place in the woods. : PARRISH: Meredith's gone. They found her an hour ago in her room. ( ) : ALLISON: Peter and Malia? : LYDIA: Father and daughter... ( ) : STILES: We should probably count it... ( ) THE CHEMIST'S LAB man known as the Chemist walks through what appears to be a very expensive and high-tech laboratory as he heads to his work space. The walls are covered in a sturdy semi-transparent plastic to maintain sterility, and what appears to be an isolation room has been created in the center of the room in a round shape. As the Chemist, who is wearing a lab coat covered with a dark vinyl apron, walks past the isolation room, the camera tilts toward the floor, revealing that the small room has been completely surrounded by a thick ring of mountain ash Chemist sits down at his desk, which has a variety of different sized glass beakers and vials, all of which are filled with fluids of different colors, only to be interrupted by the sound of weak growling behind him. When he turns toward the source of the noise, he finds a fully-transformed male Werewolf who has black blood pouring from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth grunting in pain as he reaches a clawed hand toward him. However, the Werewolf is too weak to do anything else and ultimately falls quiet, and the Chemist, annoyed to have been distracted from his work, returns to what he was writing in a notebook, taking a sip of tea from a clear glass mug as he hits the "play" button on a nearby cassette tape player and listening to the recording : DEADPOOL RECORDING: tape After entering the IP address, you will be connected through a Darknet portal to an untraceable bank. Once logged in, enter your account number to receive wire transfers. The IP address will deactivate with each transfer... MCCALL HOUSE recording continues to play at Scott's house, where he and Stiles are still seated cross-legged on the floor of Scott's bedroom, listening to the tape they found in the duffle bag full full of Deadpool cash Scott stole from Garrett's locker : DEADPOOL RECORDING: tape You will be assigned a new IP address if you choose to continue down the list. Remember-- visual confirmation is always required for payment. : STILES: You ever made a wire transfer? : SCOTT: shrugging Never had enough money. : STILES: ...So, you didn't understand a word of that, either? : SCOTT: I don't understand any of this. Why would someone use all this money just to kill us? : STILES: Someone wants you dead, dude-- badly. : STILES: Whoa, whoa-- what are you doing? : SCOTT: It's late. We've got the PSATs in the morning. : STILES: No, I meant the money. Five hundred thousand dollars, Scott... You know how much money that is? : SCOTT: It's five hundred thousand-- : STILES: interjecting It's ''half a million dollars, Scott. What are you gonna do, just slide it under your mattress?'' : SCOTT: I have to talk to Derek. The money's his... : STILES: You mean his and Peter's... : SCOTT: What does that mean? : STILES: apprehensively I means, maybe we should proceed with caution... : SCOTT: You don't think we should tell Derek? : STILES: No. No. : STILES: sighing No, of course we have to tell him. I'm just... I'm just saying, some of that money's Peter's, right? : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILES: Rigth? Peter? Homicidal killer? Remember? You want to give five hundred thousand dollars to him? : SCOTT: confusion So, we should give Derek his money back... but not Peter? : STILES: I didn't say that... : SCOTT: incredulously Stiles, what are you saying? : MALIA: We found Satomi's pack, Derek and I... But, they're dead. : SCOTT: All of them? : MALIA: All the ones we found... : STILES: Then where's Derek? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEREK: She's been shot! : DEREK: I think she's dying... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: You could have called, Satomi-san. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: Where's Lydia? : STILES: She took it her freshman year. : MALIA: Does that mean I could have taken it some other time? : SCOTT: Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us. : MALIA: Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good. : STILES: "Well." : MALIA: Well, what? : STILES: It's "do well," not "do good." : MALIA: Oh, God! : SCOTT: Okay, okay! We're doing this, because while we're trying not to die, we stil need to live. If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college... : KIRA: It's only three hours. We can survive three hours. : NATALIE: Cell phone in the envelope, Scott. You'll get it back after the test. : THE CHEMIST: Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so. This test is two hours and ten minutes. There will be two twenty-five-minute critical reading sections, two twenty-five-minute math sections, and an essay writing portion that will last thirty minutes. : THE CHEMIST: There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam... : NATALIE: I know. It's Coach. He's not exactly punctual. Um, let me just try him again... : NATALIE: Oh, no... : NATALIE: Hey, get up... : COACH: Hey... : NATALIE: Oh, Bobby... Fifteen years sober, and you fall off the wagon at school? : NATALIE: Coach, look at me. It's Natalie. : NATALIE: Forget it. I'll bring you some coffee during one of the breaks. : NATALIE: Fifteen years, Bobby... : NATALIE: I can't find him... But Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers. Do you want me to try him? : THE CHEMIST: We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break. : THE CHEMIST: You may now open your test booklets and begin. : NATALIE: Sydney! Are you all right? : SYDNEY: I'm okay... I just got kind of dizzy... : NATALIE: Sydney, how long have you had this? : SYDNEY: I don't know... : THE CHEMIST: Ms. Martin, do I need to stop the test? : NATALIE: nervously No... Um, it's fine. Everybody stay in your seats. I'll, um, be back in a minute. Nobody leaves the room. : NATALIE: Get back! No! Do not come in here! Get back outside! : NATALIE: Back to your seats! Now. Please. : NATALIE: the phone I need the number of the CDC. Yes, the Center for Disease Control... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: Excuse me... Can anyone tell me what we're dealing with here? : DR. WENTZ: Hopefully, a false alarm. The details provided have concerned us and your local health authoritizes enough to order a quarantine. We're going to need your help ensuring that no one gets in or out of the school. : STILINSKI: My son is in there... : DR. WENTZ: Is this gonna be a conflict for you? : STILINSKI: Conflict? No. Stressful? Yeah. : STILINSKI: sighing All right. What happens now? : NATALIE: We isolate the sick, and then we wait for instructions. If I'm wrong, they'll be out of here pretty quickly, and then I'm the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing. : SCOTT: Hey... You're gonna be okay. : SYDNEY: It's not that... : SYDNEY: It's not that-- the PSATs are the qualifying tests for the National Merit Scholarship. My parents can't afford to send me to college without it. : SCOTT: Well, I'm sure they'll let you take it again... : STILES: Bet they're thinking smallpox... : THE CHEMIST: Not likely. : THE CHEMIST: Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest-- it killed cows. : STILES: So, we should be comforted by that, right? : THE CHEMIST: Unless it's something worse... : MALIA: Whatever it is, they're taking it pretty seriously. There are a lot of cars and trucks out there. : STILINSKI: quietly We're doing the best we can... : MALIA: Your dad's with him. : STILES: Hey, I should probably call him... : THE CHEMIST: Don't bother-- they would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service, no WiFi, no one starting a panic. : THE CHEMIST: Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: How does it begin? : SATOMI: With fever. Then, shifting becomes uncontrollable-- fangs, claws, even full, unwarranted transformations. We moved into the woods when that began. Then, it progressed faster and faster... They couldn't stand. But worse than that was this sudden blindness... : DEATON: Total? : SATOMI: They couldn't see a thing. From there, they had only a few minutes left. : DEATON: I'm going to be honest, Satomi-- we need to get him to a hospital. : SATOMI: That's never really been an option for our kind, unless you know something I don't... : DEATON: Not something, but someone. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEREK: What's that? : MELISSA: Naloxone. We need to wake her up. : DEREK: I thought you said she needed to rest? : MELISSA: That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there. : MELISSA: Braeden, look at me-- you were shot, but you're in the hospital, and you're fine. Do you understand? : MELISSA: Good. Okay... Last night, you were in the woods, and you came across another pack? Do you know what happened to them? : DEREK: I told you, they were poisoned-- : BRAEDEN: interrupting --No. No, they were infected. It was a virus... designed to kill Werewolves. It did. It killed them all. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NATALIE: Scott? You've been in there a long time, you all right? : NATALIE: Hey, you need to come back with the others... : SCOTT: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : LYDIA: All right, Meredith... : LYDIA: I'm not sure how to do this. I'm not a psychic... And, apparently, I'm not much of a Banshee, either... : LYDIA: But I'm trying to help my friends. : LYDIA: I don't know if you can hear me, or, uh... what I'm supposed to ask you... But, if I have this thing, it's got to work some of the time. It's gotta help soneone. : LYDIA: ...Maybe what I really wanted to say was... I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Get... Stiles... : MALIA: Kira? Do you ever get the feeling that Scott and Stiles aren't telling you everything? : KIRA: What do you mean? : MALIA: awkwardly Like... they hide stuff! : KIRA: anxiously I think if they did, they'd probably have a pretty good reason. : MALIA: Do you know what they're hiding in the bag under Scott's bed? : KIRA: What? No! I've never been under Scott's bed. Or in it. Just on it... wearing clothes. : DR. WENTZ: Kira Yukimura? : DR. WENTZ: You feeling all right, Kira? : DR. WENTZ: I don't like needles, either. I promise, it'll be fast. : MALIA: Kira! KIRA! : DR. WENTZ: Excuse me. : CDC TECHNICIAN: Careful, Doctor. Slowly... : STILINSKI: What happened in there? : DR. WENTZ: I don't know, it must have been static electricity. : CDC TECHNICIAN: Any breach of the interior layer, doctor? : DR. WENTZ: It's okay. It just broke the top layer. : RAFAEL: Any verdict on what we're dealing with yet? My son's in there-- : DR. WENTZ: Your son and his son. Great. You can debrief each other. : RAFAEL: I heard smallpox-- any truth to that? : STILINSKI: You want my opinion? I don't think the Orphans were the only professional killers in Beacon Hills... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KEN: It's still happening. : MALIA: I can't make them go back... : KEN: Obviously, the virus is affecting the two of you in a way it won't hit any human being : STILES: You guys have to stay out of sight-- we have to quarantine you from the quarantine. : KIRA: Yeah, but where? I mean, what if they get violent, like on a full moon? : SCOTT: We shouldn't stay in here. Not in the locker room. : MALIA: A classroom is not going to hold us... : KIRA: What about the basement? : SCOTT: Too many ways out. We need something secure-- somewhere nobody can find us. : STILES: ...The vault. : SCOTT: The Hale vault. The Hales always have an escape route, like their house. There has to be another way in. : STILES: This is where the high school sign is, so the vault's got to be right about here. : KEN: I suppose, if there's a second entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement. : STILES: It's probably somewhere in this hallway-- west corridor. : STILES: Whoa... : KEN: It's happening to you, too. You're getting sick-- you all are. : KIRA: I don't feel sick... : KEN: I think it's affecting you differently. Neurologically. I found your test answers here in a pile with the others. : STILES: Hey, guys...? Over here. : STILES: Look at the cracks in the wall. It's like the entrance outside. It only opens with claws-- anyone's claws, right? : SCOTT: Um... : SCOTT: Malia, can you try? : MALIA: Why me? : SCOT: I don't have control... : MALIA: Okay. I'll do it. : MALIA: ...But, first, tell me what you've been hiding from me. : MALIA: I know you think you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. : MALIA: I know I'm on the list! : STILES: ...Yes... : MALIA: So, how much? : STILES: How much what? : MALIA: How much am I worth? : SCOTT: Four million... : STILES: Are you okay? : MALIA: Yeah. Scott's worth twenty-five-- Kira, six. They'll take you guys out way before me. : STILES: quietly That's progress. That's progress. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Okay, this isn't happening at the school, is it? : DEATON: Scott? It's Saturday. : MELISSA: They're taking the PSATs. : SATOMI: I think we need to hurry... HALE VAULT : STILES: You know, this is where it all started. That's where the money was. One hundred and seventeen million in bearer bonds. : KIRA: How do you even change bearer bonds into cash? : STILES: shrugging Bank, I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time, collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct? : KIRA: Why does it matter? : STILES: You know how many problems that money could solve? : KIRA: For you? : STILES: Me, my dad... The Eichen House and MRI bills are killing him. : SCOTT: My mom does this thing... she writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, and then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until... we lose the house. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Sheriff! SHERIFF! : STILINSKI: Whoa, hey! I know this girl. Let her in. : LYDIA: My mom's in there. What's happening? : STILINSKI: We're working on it... HALE VAULT : STILES: Anything? : SCOTT: They're looking for us. Someone's going to have to go out there. : SCOTT: ...We need to tell her the truth about Peter. She's going to see the rest of the Deadpool eventually. : STILES: Try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list-- which either makes him incredibly lucky, or the Benefactor. : STILES: She finds out about him, she's going to go to him. You know she is. And then he's going to twist his way into her head, like he does with everyone-- including us. We let him walk around like nothing ever happened, like he's one of the good guys... : STILES: Scott, he's not one of the good guys. If she finds out about him, she's gone. That's probably what he's waiting for! And if he wins, we lose. : SCOTT: We're already losing. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEATON: I think I know what this is... : DEATON: Unfortunately, if I'm right, and Scott and the rest are infected? It's not good... They're going to die without an antidote. HALE VAULT : STILES: Malia... : STILES: Malia. : MALIA: Mmm... : STILES: I gotta leave for a few, okay? : MALIA: frowning Where are you going? : STILES: Whatever's happening...? It's worse for you guys. That means it's not just people getting sick-- it's another assassin. : STILES: Here. : MALIA: You're coming back, right? : STILES: Yeah. Yeah, I'd never leave you behind. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : BRAEDEN: sleepily What are you still doing here...? : DEREK: I'm protecting my investment. Got a lot of money riding on you. : MELISSA: Derek... I think there's someone here you've been trying to find. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: Lydia... As all this is still very new to me, and I don't know how it works... I still have to ask. Do you have any kind of... indication? Any kind of feeling about this? Is someone in there going to die? : LYDIA: Yes... : LYDIA: And it's not just a feeling... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEATON: It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed forty-percent of the wolf population. : MELISSA: What's it going to do to our wolf population? : DEATON: Well, it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster... : DEREK: You mean it's been weaponized? : SATOMI: It infected my whole pack... : DEATON: Everyone except you. That's the real question-- did you not get infected? Or are you immune? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NATALIE: Stiles, you're not looking so good. Maybe you ought to lie down... : STILES: It's okay. Have you seen Mr. Yukimura? : NATALIE: Yeah, he's fine. He's helping the other students. : STILES: Okay... Is Coach the only adult who got sick today? : NATALIE: As far as I know.... : STILES: muttering Why is he...? : NATALIE: Stiles? I think you should lie down... : STILES: Yeah, no, it's okay. I'll be back. I'll be right back-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEATON: If your pack was infected, then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods? : SATOMI: Apparently, another assassin. Personally, I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox... : MELISSA: Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances. : SATOMI: Sorry... : SATOMI: I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia. I used to visit her a lot, you know... Do you remember me? : DEREK: I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled horrible. : DEATON: curiously What kind of tea? : SATOMI: confusion What? : DEATON: The tea with the smell, what kind was it? : SATOMI: Reishi-- wild purple reishi. It's very rare. : DEATON: It's also a powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi, you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated. : MELISSA: Okay, okay... How rare is it? Can we find it? : DEREK: We don't have to. My mother kept some of it... : DEREK: It's in our vault. HALE VAULT : SCOTT: Malia... : SCOTT: Malia? : MALIA: I can't see. I can't see anything! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THE CHEMIST: I was wondering how that idiot got sick. : THE CHEMIST: I'm also wondering where your friends are... : THE CHEMIST: Since, it order to get paid by the Benefactor, I need to have proof that they're dead. : STILES: Visual confirmation... : THE CHEMIST: Exactly. : COACH: coughing What the hell's going on? : NATALIE: The lesions are gone... : SYDNEY: Can I take the test again now? : NATALIE: They're getting better. They're all getting better. HALE VAULT : MALIA: What's happening to us? : KIRA: Scott? : KIRA: I can't... I can't see... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THE CHEMIST: Still a bit feverish, Mr. Stilinski? : THE CHEMIST: But, you should know something... : THE CHEMIST: The virus doesn't kill humans. You'll get better. So, don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live? : STILES: I think I saw them in the library... : STILES: ...Or, it might have been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two. : THE CHEMIST: I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you. : STILES: You think you can scare me? : THE CHEMIST: No... I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So-- : THE CHEMIST: One... : THE CHEMIST: Two... : STILES: Where the hell did you come from? : RAFAEL: Stiles, listen-- : RAFAEL: I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means. She said there's an antidote? It's in a vault. Reishi mushrooms... : STILES: Wait, what in a vault? : RAFAEL: It's in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott, "It's in the vault." BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEREK: I have to get to the school... : SATOMI: What about the others at Lookout Point? : SATOMI: ...I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / HALE VAULT : STILES: Hey, Scott? Scotty? In the vault, in there with you-- it's called reishi mushrooms. : STILES: Scott? Scott, open the door! It's in there with you! It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves. : STILES: Scott! Scott, can you hear me? : KIRA: weakly Reishi... : KIRA: weakly Scott, I saw it... In a jar, one of the shelves... : KIRA: whispering Reishi... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: Excuse us, excuse us! Pardon me! : LYDIA: Mom! Mom! : NATALIE: Lydia! : NATALIE: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I was just... : NATALIE: Trying to get a little overtime. HALE VAULT : STILES: Hey, Malia...? END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts